


Первый раз (черновое название)

by Justin_Hill



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, First Time, Kinks, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Romance, omg it's really hot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен специалист особого рода – по лишению девственности обоих полов. Джаред выбирает его для своего первого раза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый раз (черновое название)

**Author's Note:**

> Римминг, dirty talk, разница в возрасте. Джареду почти 18, Дженсену 25. Написано на заявку Вани с Дженсен-топ феста: Можно тотал-АУ, можно вплести в реалии нашего мира) Дженсен специалист особого рода – по лишению девственности обоих полов. Джаред (сам или родители) приглашают Дженсена ввести Джареда во взрослую жизнь.

– Ты чего грустный такой, старик? – Том догнал его на выходе из школы.  
  
– Адам, – мрачно ответил Джаред.  
  
– Ясно.  
  
– Да нечего тебе не ясно! Родители сваливают на выходные, а он посылает меня куда подальше ради какого-то придурка, который перевелся к нам в школу две недели назад. И так каждый раз! Мало того, что я гей, так еще и неудачник. Такими темпами я буду единственным, кто закончит эту чертову школу, оставаясь девственником! – прошипел Джаред.  
  
– Я думал… Черт, Том, может, со мной что-то не так? Я просто хочу, чтобы все было… идеально.  
  
Том задумался, а потом наклонился к его уху и зашептал.  
  
– Джей, ты же знаешь, что есть специалисты в этом деле. Я собственными ушами слышал, как Чад рассказывал своим дружкам, что его родители вызвали такого парня ему на день рождения и теперь он… – Том замолчал, а потом продолжил искаженным голосом, похожим на противный голос Мюррея. – «Настоящий мужик»! Не знаю, мужик он там или нет, но в свое время моя старшая сестра пользовалась услугами Центра. Могу достать визитку, если надо, – при этих словах скулы Тома покраснели.  
  
Джаред кивнул скорее по инерции, чем действительно хотел получить эту самую визитку. Однако на следующий день, складывая учебники в рюкзак, заметил выглядывающий между листками цветастый уголок.  
  
В пятницу вечером, когда родители уехали к бабушке, забрав с собой сестренку, Джаред кинулся к ноуту, вбивая адрес. Если он хочет научиться строить нормальные отношения и не дергаться каждый раз, когда его парень будет лапать его за задницу, он должен пройти через это. В конце концов, кто, как не профессионалы, должны обустроить все так, чтобы в дальнейшем у Джареда не было с этим никаких проблем.  
  
Первое, на что обратил внимание Джаред, было то, что специалистами были исключительно мужчины. Второе: почти все они охренительно красивы. За свои почти полные восемнадцать лет Джаред успел повстречаться с несколькими парнями и даже одной девчонкой, но дальше поцелуев на заднем ряду и дрочки через штаны в кинотеатре дело не заходило. Большинство его друзей уже распрощались с девственностью, кто со своей половиной, кто – с такими специалистами, которых вызывали добрые родители, чтобы опытный человек сделал все, как надо. Джей был уверен, что если бы не его репутация мачо и красавчика школы, которая бежала впереди него на добрых два, а то и три километра, его родители тоже вызвали бы такого специалиста. На самом деле, Джаред и рад был бы перейти на следующий уровень, но природная скромность не позволяла ему решиться на этот шаг. Какого черта? Он так и до старости дотянуть может. Джаред промотал окошко браузера до конца и уже хотел было перейти на следующую страницу сайта, как пальцы так и замерли над кнопкой мыши.  
  
Это был греческий бог, ангел и сам секс в одном флаконе. Чуть сведенные брови, брутальный взгляд, четкая линия губ, глаза, обрамленные длинными ресницами. Он кликнул на фото парня, и высветилась анкета. Парня звали Дженсен, ему было двадцать пять, и он сразу предупреждал, что с парнями только сверху.  
  
Если вы хотите лишиться девственности, трахнув кого-то, сначала стоит научиться быть тем, кто снизу, чтобы научиться правильно доставлять удовольствие своему партнеру.  
  
Внизу было столько благодарственных комментариев, что Джаред даже не стал читать их: одно их количество уже возвысило Дженсена в его глазах. Рядом с анкетой располагалась стандартная форма, которую предлагалось заполнить. День, время, возраст, пол, дома или на территории Центра вы хотели бы лишиться девственности, телефон для связи, какие-нибудь особые пожелания. Джаред, поразмыслив, не стал заполнять последнюю графу. Глубоко вздохнув, Джаред нажал «Отправить» и принялся оформлять оплату, которая, согласно правилам Центра, осуществлялась до процесса. Через полчаса ему позвонили с неизвестного номера, и голос этого парня был чертовски похож на мед: такой же тягучий и светлый. Дженсен быстро сверился с данными и бодрым голосом подтвердил, что будет к назначенному времени.  
  
В субботу, чем ближе было назначенное время, тем беспокойнее был Джаред. Не смотря на то, что приглашать таких специалистов было обычной практикой и даже поощрялось родителями, Джаред нервничал. Внизу живота тянуло, а сердце убежало куда-то в пятки.  
  
Ровно в семь вечера раздался звонок в дверь. Джаред на несгибаемых от волнения ногах подошел к двери и потянул за ручку. Определенно, даже самое лучшее фото на том сайте не могло отразить всю красоту Эклза. Дженсен был в потертых джинсах, серой майке и с сумкой через плечо.  
  
– Привет! – Дженсен приветливо улыбнулся и протянул руку. – Я Дженсен.  
  
– Джаред.  
  
Дженсен пристально осмотрел его с ног до головы и приподнял бровь. Но так ничего и не сказал.  
  
– Может, чаю?  
  
– Нет, спасибо. Но, если тебе нужно расслабиться, можем выпить по чашечке.  
  
Джаред мотнул головой, вздохнул и направился наверх.  
  
– К черту чай. Пойдем в спальню.  
  
Пока они поднимались по лестнице, Джаред чувствовал обжигающий взгляд на своей заднице. Когда они вошли в комнату, Джаред застыл, не зная, с чего начать. Прикосновение между лопаток стало неожиданным, и Джаред напрягся еще больше.  
  
– Тшш, расслабься, – ладонь поползла вниз, достигла края джинсов, а затем обернулась вокруг талии и улеглась на тазобедренную кость, поглаживая. С другой стороны улеглась вторая. Круговые движения, а также тихое спокойное дыхание сзади заставили сердце Джареда выползти из горла на положенное ему место и вернули способность нормально дышать.  
  
– Ну чего ты? Все будет хорошо, я обещаю.  
  
От тихого шепота на ухо, и того, как Дженсен провел носом вдоль его шеи, зарываясь им в ямочку за ушной раковиной, у Джареда подкосились колени.  
  
Дженсен мягко, но уверенно подтолкнул его к кровати, доставая, тем временем, из сумки пачку презервативов и смазку.  
  
– Чтобы потом не отвлекаться, – подмигнул он.  
  
Джаред замер на секунду, а затем деревянными пальцами попытался расстегнуть рубашку. Может быть, именно поэтому все его парни сбегали от него раньше, чем дело доходило до секса? Потому что до него вообще не доходило? И даже в туманной дымке где-то впереди не маячила перспектива его прихода?  
  
Дженсен уверенно перехватил его руки.  
  
– Я сам. Просто откинься на подушки и получай удовольствие.  
  
Дженсен уверенными движениями начал расстегивать его рубашку, и в груди Джареда поневоле что-то кольнуло от ревности, но он тут же одернул себя: они здесь с одной-единственной целью. Хоть Дженсен и пугающе красив.  
  
Дженсен, тем временем, попросив его приподняться, стащил рубашку окончательно и отшвырнул в сторону. Облизал губы и наклонился, проводя кончиком языка мокрую дорожку от пояса джинс, вверх, вокруг пупка, вверх к соскам, обведя каждый по очереди, мокро мазнул по выступающей ключице и припал к горлу, чуть покусывая и тут же зализывая.  
  
Джаред мигом отбросил все свои мысли о том, что все-таки как-то неправильно доверять себя постороннему человеку, ведь, если подумать, Дженсен творил с ним что-то невообразимое и прекрасное. То, что еще никто не делал с ним. А когда Дженсен добрался до его губ, Джаред и вовсе не мог ни о чем подумать, лишь вцепился пальцами Дженсену в волосы, притянув к себе еще ближе.  
  
Одной рукой Дженсен начал поглаживать его по бокам, опираясь на другую, и Джаред окончательно расслабился. Он не сразу заметил, что Дженсен потихоньку стаскивает с него штаны, только тогда, когда тот чуть хлопнул его по бедру, заставляя приподнять зад. Джаред тут же засуетился, пытаясь отвлечь Дженсена от своего паха. Смущение вновь накатило волной. Дженсен, словно поняв, в чем дело, убрал руки и зашептал на ухо.  
  
– Хочу посмотреть, как ты себя ласкаешь. Расслабься. Представь, что меня тут нет.  
  
Джаред кивнул, медленно, словно в первый раз, запустил руку в штаны и сжал ствол, стоящий колом с того момента, как Дженсен обнял его. Провел пальцами вверх-вниз, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, большим пальцем лаская головку. Сбоку раздался шумный вздох.  
  
– Красивый мальчик. Вот так, молодец. Не сдерживайся, отпусти себя.  
  
От мягкого, шелестящего голоса Джаред окончательно расслабился, вытащил руку из боксеров и позволил Дженсену стащить штаны. Дженсен успокаивающе погладил его по внутренней стороне бедра, провел большим пальцем по вставшему члену, а затем, наклонившись, провел тот же путь языком и губами, а, добравшись до кромки боксеров, зацепил ее зубами и потянул вниз. Джаред приподнял бедра, помогая быстрее избавиться от мешающего куска ткани. Член заинтересованно поднялся, и Джаред не смог удержать стона, когда Дженсен обхватил губами головку. Он прикрыл рот рукой, по привычке стесняясь, но Дженсен тут же пресек попытку.  
  
– Даже не думай. Нам нужно что-то срочно делать с твоей стеснительностью, – Дженсен оторвался от своего занятия и приподнялся на руках, пальцами цепляя подбородок Джея. – Значит так. План действий прост: я встаю на колени и беру в рот этот восхитительный член. Стесняться здесь нечему, поэтому даже не пытайся себя сдерживать. Ясно?  
  
Дженсен дождался кивка и сполз вниз, вновь прихватил губами головку. Прокатил ее по языку, покружил кончиком языка по щелочке, а затем нагнулся ниже, стрельнув глазами, и вобрал член Джареда до конца, до самого основания, посасывая, уже не дразня, а откровенно и окончательно направляя к финалу. Джареда выгнуло над кроватью, а громкий протяжной стон раздался одновременно с выстрелившей Дженсену прямо в глотку струей.  
  
Пока Джаред восстанавливал дыхание, Дженсен лег рядом с ним, рукой рисуя круги на груди.  
  
– Ты как? – спросил Дженсен и Джаред только сейчас заметил, какие зеленые у него глаза.  
  
– Охренительно, – выдавил из себя Джаред.  
  
– Отлично, – улыбнулся Дженсен. – Продолжим?  
  
Джаред кивнул и, замешкавшись на секунду, сам первым потянулся к Дженсену, цепляя пальцами край майки.  
  
– Сними.  
  
Дважды просить не пришлось. Вслед за майкой отправились и джинсы, а Джаред молча разглядывал больше не скрытое одеждой тело. Определенно, Дженсен был воплощением секса. Четкий пресс, загорелое тело, мускулистые бедра и накачанные руки. Дженсен был охуителен и Джаред только собирался ему об этом сообщить, как тот перевернул его на спину, впиваясь поцелуем в губы. Дженсен гладил его руками, чуть оттягивал и прикусывал нижнюю губу, незаметно коленом раздвигая ноги Джареда и прислоняясь возбужденным членом к его бедру. Джаред вздрогнул, но через мгновение положил руку на его член, касаясь осторожно и неуверенно. Дженсен оторвался от него на секунду.  
  
– Тебе нужно…  
  
– Я подготовился, – покраснел Джаред, вспоминая, как днем проводил процедуру очистки.  
  
– Очаровательно, – произнес Дженсен и потянулся к тюбику, попутно доставая презерватив из пачки.  
  
Положив их рядом с собой, Дженсен вновь вернулся к исследованию рта Джареда, вжимаясь пахом в пах, чтобы Джаред мог почувствовать, как он возбужден. Он не спешил с подготовкой, давая Джареду столько времени, сколько ему нужно для полного расслабления. Когда Джаред прекратил дергаться от каждого прикосновения чуть шершавых ладоней, Дженсен начал спускаться поцелуями ниже. Втянул в рот, чуть прикусил зубами и тут же обвел языком правый сосок, затем левый, проложил дорожку из влажных поцелуев вниз, и, обделяя внимание член, поочередно вобрал в рот яички, играя с ними, а затем широко мазнул шершавым языком прямо между разведенных половинок Джареда. Джаред от неожиданности выгнулся дугой, но Дженсен тут же мягко пригвоздил его к кровати. Покружил языком вокруг сжавшегося отверстия, забрался кончиком языка во внутрь, и снова обвел им нежные края входа. Дженсен лизал, забирался языком вглубь, кружил и выписывал узоры и выбирался наружу, сменяя проникновение на легкие дразнящие прикосновения до тех пор, пока мыщцы Джареда не расслабились настолько, чтобы без сопротивления впустить язык внутрь. Джаред пах цитрусовым гелем и мускусом, и этот запах сводил Дженсена с ума. Добившись успеха, Дженсен напоследок широко лизнул, слегка подул и поднялся на руках, нависая над Джаредом. Этот долговязый паренек выглядел так, словно его уже трахнули: волосы разметались по подушке, скулы покраснели, глаза и губы блестели. Дженсен нежно провел ладонью вдоль щеки и Джаред мгновенно отозвался на прикосновение, прижавшись к ней щекой. Наклонившись, чтобы снова поцеловать, Дженсен вслепую потянулся за смазкой. Выдавив ее на пальцы, он руками подвинул ноги Джареда. Джаред почувствовал, как пальцы проникли между ягодиц, оставляя мокрый след. Пальцы настойчиво ласкали потаенное место, кружа возле тесно сомкнувшегося входа. Оторвавшись от губ Джареда, очертив их контур языком, Дженсен выдохнул ему в губы.  
  
– Не зажимайся.  
  
Джаред постарался максимально расслабиться и тут же почувствовал, как прикосновение стало настойчивее, и ощутил, как ловкий палец постепенно проник в него, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, вошел до последней фаланги, растягивая эластичные ткани. Что ж, это, конечно, не тонкий наконечник клизмы, но вполне можно вытерпеть. Дженсен совершил пару возвратно-поступательных движений, а затем вынул палец, покружив вокруг тут же сжавшегося сфинктера. Повторное проникновение не оказалось неожиданным, но Джаред все равно вздрогнул и попытался уйти от проникновения: оно оказалось не таким незаметным, как в первый раз. Два пальца чувствовались ощутимее и он инстинктивно сжался.  
  
– Тшш, расслабься, – шепнул Дженсен в приоткрытые губы. – Ты такой узкий, горячий, восхитительно тугой, – пальцы продолжили движения внутрь, и Джаред протестующее застонал, откинув голову. Дженсен тут же начал целовать беззащитную шею, ощутимо прикусив кожу, отвлекая от того, что его пальцы делали внизу. Он попытался раздвинуть пальцы, но Джаред был слишком узок, мышцы плотно обтягивали пальцы и Дженсен сглотнул, представив на их месте член. По сравнению с многими девственниками Джаред был нереально узок. С девушками изначально было не так, а большинство парней, к которым он приезжал, до этого уже баловались либо какими-то маленькими игрушками, либо растягивали себя пальцами в ванной. Джаред же, определенно, ничего из этого не делал. И был чертовски привлекателен. Обычно Дженсен не говорил таких жарких слов, просто что-то из разряда «расслабься» и «все будет хорошо». Но с Джаредом почему-то хотелось.  
  
Пальцы двинулись наружу, а затем, так и не выйдя до конца, снова устремились вглубь, дотрагиваясь до бугорка, массируя простату. Протестующий стон оборвался и Джаред судорожно вдохнул.  
  
– Познакомься, твоя простата, – мягко усмехнулся Дженсен и сорвал с губ готовый сорваться стон. Он медленно покружил пальцами, вызывая дрожь, любуясь поднявшимся членом; дождался, когда Джаред сам раздвинет ноги пошире. Когда Джаред был явно на грани, Дженсен вытащил пальцы, еще раз поцеловал Джея в район ключицы и отодвинулся, потянувшись за презервативом. Джаред молча наблюдал, как Дженсен разрывает упаковку и, когда Дженсен уже собрался было натянуть его на свой член, поймал его за запястье.  
  
– Хочешь? – спросил он, облизнувшись. Во рту мгновенно пересохло от мысли, что этот член может там оказаться. Дженсен осторожно высвободил запястье из захвата и покачал головой.  
  
– Не сейчас.  
  
Джаред и сам не знал, предложил он это из чистого желания сделать Дженсену приятно или для того, чтобы хоть немного отсрочить неизбежное. Дженсен, словно прочитав его мысли, мягко, но ощутимо прошелся подушечками пальцев по его ладони.  
  
– Не бойся. Один из нас знает, что надо делать. И что-то мне подсказывает, что это не ты. Если хочешь, можешь перевернуться – так будет легче.  
  
Джаред мотнул головой. Дженсен поудобнее устроил его ноги, подложил под ягодицы подушку и приставил головку к входу, но проникать внутрь не спешил, расслабляя легкими поглаживаниями. Лишь когда Джаред отвлекся, медленно надавил. Хоть движение и было ожидаемым, Джаред все же чуть не задохнулся от неожиданности. Крупная головка растягивала края сфинктера, пробираясь внутрь. Дженсен плавно протискивался, заполняя своим членом. Джаред чувствовал, как растягивается плоть, как член проникает все глубже и глубже. Не было никаких белых пятен перед глазами от боли, как пугали парни на форумах, не кружилась голова от неземного наслаждения, как писали в романах. Голова была предельно ясна, настолько, чтобы Джаред отлично понимал, что это наконец-то происходит. От ощущений Джареду нужно было за что-то ухватиться и он вцепился в первое, что подвернулось под руку – руку Дженсена, на которую тот опирался. От неожиданности рука подвернулась, и Дженсен толкнулся вперед чуть резче. Джаред в защитной реакции сжался, о чем тут же пожалел: простое неудобство от чувства наполненности стало нетерпимым, отдаваясь глухой болью.  
  
– Стой! – Джаред отпустил его руку и уперся ладонями в его плечи. – Подожди…  
  
– Тише. Расслабься. Я не буду торопиться, слышишь? – Джаред слабо кивнул. – Просто потерпи, через несколько раз будет лучше.  
  
Джаред постарался расслабиться, вспоминая, как пальцы касались изнутри и вызывали волну возбуждения. Значит, может быть хорошо. Главное, потерпеть. С Дженсеном это можно. Тем более, когда он так шептал.  
  
– Не закрывайся. Чувствуешь меня? Так горячо, Джаред, так тесно, так… Господи… Такой жаркий, идеальный для моего члена, чувствуешь? Как ты сжимаешь меня своими мышцами.  
  
Тихий, пробирающий до костей и мурашек шепот в спутанные волосы вызывал волну дрожи. Джаред нашел в себе силы ответить.  
  
– Да. Черт, просто… не все сразу, ладно?  
  
– Все будет так, как ты скажешь, Джей.  
  
Дженсен нежно поцеловал его в ключицу, и от прикосновения губ волнами разошлось приятное покалывание. Губы Дженсена поднялись выше, мягко прихватили нежную кожу, втянули ее в рот, наверняка оставляя след на светлой шее. Когда Дженсен почувствовал, что мышцы расслабились, он сделал пробный толчок. Джаред не остановил его и Дженсен медленно погрузился до упора, касаясь тяжелыми, налитыми яйцами задницы Джареда. Погрузившись полностью, член двинулся наружу, создав иллюзию освобождения, а затем снова толкнулся вперед. Второй раз впустить в себя крупный член оказалось легче: расслабленные лаской мышцы легко поддались напору и Дженсен, одним плавным движением погрузившись до упора, застонал. По его телу прошла волна дрожи, и он, опустившись на Джареда, поцеловал искусанные губы.  
  
– Такой красивый, Господи, Джаред, ты нереально красивый, – Дженсен снова вышел из него на пару дюймов и толкнулся снова. – Так жарко, узко, держишь так крепко, но я растяну тебя, Господи, именно я, черт, Джаред… Раскройся для меня, вот так, молодец. Такой отзывчивый, податливый, что крышу срывает.  
  
А Джаред думал, что это у него срывает крышу. От зеленых глаз, внимательно наблюдавших за ним, от томного голоса, от ритмичных движений внутри, от мягких прикосновений губ вдоль линии скул, от того, как яйца Дженсена шлепаются о его задницу. Дженсен слегка сменил угол и теперь при каждом толчке член задевал простату. Джаред вскрикнул и приподнял бедра. Он стонал в голос, таял под поцелуями Дженсена, пальцами цеплялся ему в плечи, подавался навстречу движениям, наслаждаясь томительными ощущениями.  
  
Когда он был уже на грани, Дженсен просунул руку между их телами и, не прекращая яростных толчков, сомкнул пальцы вокруг давно истекающего смазкой члена Джареда. Джареду потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы с вскриком кончить, забрызгивая спермой их тела.  
  
– Дженсен!  
  
От оргазма мышцы сжались вокруг члена сжались, Дженсен глухо застонал и кончил следом.  
  
Осторожно выйдя из Джареда и отбросив презерватив в мусорное ведро рядом, Дженсен откинулся на подушки, потянувшись и переводя дыхание. Джаред рядом дышал шумно, потом завозился и неуверенно положил руку Дженсену на плечо. Дженсен замер.  
  
Он не просто был тем, кто лишал девственности – тут много ума не надо. Он был тем, кто делал это профессионально. Так, чтобы у клиентов оставались отличные воспоминания об этом дне. Однако, как профессионал, он не мог себе позволить долго нежится в кровати после секса: его задача выполнена, а тискаться его клиенты буду уже со своими половинками. Но Джаред так доверчиво прижимался к его боку, так терся носом о плечо, что уходить не хотелось. На сегодня клиентов больше не было и Дженсен решил: почему бы и нет? Его номер у Джареда все равно отсутствует, возможность повторного вызова для одного и того же человека отсеивают админы на первом этапе проверки заявления. Если парню надо, чтобы с ним побыли – что ж, он побудет. Признаться, удивительно, что у такого красавца какие-то проблемы с этим. Страшно представить, во что он превратиться лет через пять, когда окончательно возмужает. Дженсен пытался придумать причину, почему он должен остаться, но организм решил за него. Урчание в желудке напомнило, что не ел он, кажется, с самого утра.  
  
– Черт, как же есть хочется, – Дженсен потянулся еще раз, разминая затекшие мышцы.  
  
Джаред, принявший движение за попытку уйти, резко сел на кровати и затараторил.  
  
– В холодильнике есть пицца и салат. Если, конечно, у тебя нет других планов, – добавил он тише, устремив взгляд в угол, рассматривая валяющиеся там штаны. Он прекрасно понимал, что Дженсена больше ничто не держит.  
  
– Что ж, от пиццы я не откажусь. Кроме того, кто-то предлагал чай, насколько я помню, – Дженсен приподнял бровь и улыбнулся.  
  
Джареда повело от этой улыбки, и он вскочил, надевая домашние штаны на голое тело.  
  
– Ванная – справа по коридору. Кухня на первом этаже, – и пулей вылетел из комнаты. Смущение, появившееся при взгляде на вольно разложившегося Дженсена на его кровати, вновь накатило. Дженсен был нежен и аккуратен, шептал то, что никто и никогда Джареду никогда не говорил. С силой оттирая бумажным полотенцем следы спермы с живота, Джаред со злостью думал о том, как чертовски не справедлив к нему мир. Все парни, с которыми он встречался, всегда думали членом и стремились быстрее забраться Джареду в штаны, не дожидаясь, когда сам Джаред будет к этому готов. Никто не думал о том, чтобы сделать ему приятное, только о себе и Джаред уходил от них раньше, чем случалось что-то посущественней взаимного фроттажа в мужской раздевалке на перемене. Никто. Кроме Дженсена. Который уйдет и забудет Джареда, одного из сотни таких же мелькающих лиц.  
  
Дженсен спустился через десять минут, волосы были взлохмачены, а на шее виднелся яркий засос – Джаред даже не помнил, когда успел его поставить. На себя в зеркало он еще не смотрел. Поставив перед Дженсеном еду и чай, он напряженно молчал, не зная, что сказать или сделать.  
  
Звук соприкосновения керамического дна кружки с деревянным столом вывел Джареда из задумчивости. Вот и все. Дженсен поднялся и Джаред нашел в себе силы улыбнуться.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
– Не за что, красавчик, – с языка чуть не сорвалось так и просившееся «обращайся», но Дженсен успел проглотить его прежде.  
  
Дженсен долго вглядывался в рысий разрез глаз, запоминал мягкие черты лица, родинку на щеке, ямочки, которые появились от улыбки. Он искал причину остаться с этим отзывчивым парнем, но не находил.  
  
И, закрывая за собой дверь, так и не узнал, что Джаред также искал, но не находил причины, чтобы он остался.


End file.
